sins_of_the_soullessfandomcom-20200216-history
Deldra
"Graceful and elegant, yet alluring and dangerous, these elves are different from ones in the north, these elves are seductive and dangerous and with a staff, they are the opposite of those holy elves with their tainted power of the gods at their disposal." '' -' The Black Duke The Deldra commonly known as the '''"Dark Elves" and as "Dark Elf" by the Eeldra and other mortal races, are the corrupted descendants of the Eeldra whom followed Nerisata to war and later became her subjects. Found in Neveroth and in human societies, Deldra are the most gifted in wielding dark magic's and with their silver tongue's and graceful moments, make them perfect diplomats, merchants and performs due to their alluring demeanor . Biology and appearance Physiology and Diversity Being the descendants of the Eeldra, the Deldra look quite similar to the Eeldra and could be easily mistaken by humans due to their similar builds however upon further inspection, one could easily see the differences between a Deldra, a Eeldra and a Human. All Deldra have dark skin from the extremely rare dark grayish pale skin to the extremely common dark brown skin and the uncommon lighter brown, tannish skin color. Besides their skin color, Deldra are unusual with their hair color, being common sight for the Deldra to have lightly colored hair from blonde, to white and other other colors such as violet and even Screamin' green however colors such as black, brown and autumn hair colors are common as well. Besides their skin and hair color, Deldra retain their Eeldra's long and pointy ears, allowing them to hear noises at much lower frequencies and noises from much more longer distances away just as the present Aeadra. Deldra are generally the height as tall humans with the tallest Deldra reaching seven feet. Being of the Elves, Deldra are slim to the point it is considered unusual and taboo by other Deldra for one of their own to be out of shape or obese. A Deldra's body works in the same regard as a Eeldra and other humanoid mortals, having a heart, lungs however being the descendants of the Eeldra, The Deldra have more developed and resistant bodies compared to other mortal races, allowing one for live for three hundred to four hundred years however since their bodies were corrupted by Yin Release Magic, their bodies are not as resistant as the body of an Eeldra however such corruption from Yin Release magic grants them the highest potential to learn and wield that type of magic above all others. Their bodies are still similar to the Eeldra in the way the Deldra have physically far weaker bodies than of other mortals and can be easily wounded or even killed by common humans. Deldra retain their Eeldra's mindset, able to feel emotions far stronger than humans and other mortals however due to their corruption, Deldra have great difficulties in controlling their emotions and urges, often performing activities or doing something without restraint. Life cycle and reproduction Deldra reproduce sexually in the same manner as all humanoid mortal races do with the gestation period commonly lasting from two to five years before the infant is fully developed within the mother and is ready to be born. Once the infant is born, it will often take ten years for the infant to grow into a child and another ten years for it to develop into juvenile physically. A Deldra isn't considered a young Adult until they hit about thirty years of age and about fifty years of age before they are generally recognized as full blown adults Personality and Traits It is common for Deldra to have a similar mindset to their Eeldra ancestors such as being proudful of their heritage and family bloodline as well as feeling to some degree, superior to the shorter lived and short sightedness mortal races of Athrunial due to the Deldra's longevity and wisdom. On the flip side however, Deldra are far more human like than the Weldra and Eeldra whom consider all other races lesser then themselves. It is far easier for the Deldra to sympathize and act similar to mortals, especially humans due to the fact when the Deldra were casted out of Ahisia and forced to flee, many were forced to adapt to living in human societies for those whom weren't able to reach Neveroth. As a result of this, many Deldra whom live in human societies whom are the descendants who were forced to live in human societies to survive, act incredibly similar to humans with the exceptions of their personality traits given to them by their Eeldra ancestors. It should be noted that since the Deldra were permanently changed by Yin Release magic, it is extremely common for for Deldra to act on their emotions than other Elves with little restraint, often giving off an alluring demeanor by other mortals, or at least by humans anyway. Powers and abilities Since the creation of the Deldra, those of the race are naturally attuned to Yin Release Magic and it's sub magic's, granting them the highest potential in learning Yin Release Magic and it sub magic's and as a result, they can wield such magic far more easier than other races. Naturally since they were originally created by dark energies, Deldra have a near immunity to corruption under normal circumstances and cannot be corrupted by Deadra or through the usage of Yin Release Magic. Since they are the descendants of the Eeldra, the Deldra still retain their Eeldra long, pointed ears, allowing them to hear noises at much lower frequencies and noises from much more longer distances away. Similar to the Eeldra, Deldra feel emotions much more strongly than humans however they have difficulties controlling their urges, their body languages and what they say at times. Society and culture Within the Black Kingdom In Neveroth led by Nerisata, The Deldra live in feudalism like cities where the female Deldra hold most positions of power in the local government while the male Deldra hold most power within the local military. While Males are expected to become dark warriors, being versatile in wielding Yin Release magic and being skilled in melee combat, females are expected to be the Diplomats and sorceresses. In the Black Kingdom, social status is amongst the most important thing to a Deldra besides their own life, wanting to climb the social ladder in the hopes that one day, they can become a noble, a person of great renown and influence or one whom has great wealth. This of course obviously leaves to assassination amongst those trying to grab for power however for one whom is intelligent, must bide their time and perform it discreetly or run the high possibility of angering the Corrupting Queen herself or those high ranked ranked amongst the ladder. Besides the noble houses and those constantly vying for power, those whom stay in their class and do not attempt to gain power can live quite peacefully and safely as long as one control themselves since the many cities of Neveroth are filled to the brink with carnal activities that stimulate the mind and body. Such activities can lead to murder, rape or even being sacrificed to the gods in some cases Deldra whom that mingle or live human societies are able to adapt quite quickly and usually co-exist peacefully with humans whom often value their skill and wisdom with most Deldra being diplomats, traders or performers due to their alluring demeanor. Albeit rarely, some Deldra whom have extensive use over magic maybe taken as a court Sorceress or a Priestess by those of the nobility. With their alluring demeanor and seductive looks, Deldra women are often the most favored of the Elves by humans to be taken as wives. Some become great companions and mothers, often taking great care of their children while others will use their companions wealth and connections to get what they want before disappearing or flat out murdering them. History * 5E 463 - The Greater Deadra, Zellyla corrupts Nerisatra into the first Deldra with Yin release magi * 5E 527 - The Great Corruption occurs, thousands of Eeldra are massacred and/or corrupted by Nerisatra * 5E 528 - The War of Thrones begins, a massive civil war between the Eeldra and the Deldra for control over Ahisia * 5E 560 - The Siege of Maroth, Nerisatra duels Quileth and mortally wounds her but does not kill her, instead, Nerisatra morphed Quileth into the first Arachdra. Using the power of the Deadra, Nerisatra transports the city of Maroth to Neveroth * 5E 590 - Asteraoth leads a one hundred year campaign against the Deldra, eventually routing Nerisatra and the Deldra out of Ahisia. The fighting continues in the Kraymvirk Wastes * 5E 740 - Asteraoth, despite the disapproval of his mother and siblings, creates an alliance with Mathilde, the Arch Priestess of Laetannia to eliminate the Deldra * 5E 750 - The War of Thrones ends with the Nerisatra and the Deldra fleeing to Neveroth in the eastern Kraymvirk Wastes due to the Laetannians aiding the Eeldra. Relics Notable Deldra Nerisatra Known as the "Great Betrayer of Ahisia" and as the "Queen of Corruption", 'Nerisata is responsible for the creation of the Deldra and is the Supreme Ruler of Neveroth and the Deldra as a hold. She was originally one of the three daughters of the Everqueen, Ellarian Neribella whom was groomed to take her mother's place If her brother, Asteraoth died or for some reason was unable to rule. For more information on Nerisatra's life before she became the Queen of Neveroth, click here. http://sins-of-the-soulless.wikia.com/wiki/Eeldra#Nerisatra Racial Statistics When a new character is created using this race, that new character will receive the following buffs and debuffs * '''Attunement -' 1,000(Expert) * The advanced mastery, '"Energy Detection" '''can be unlocked without raising the mastery, '"Meditation" to adapt in MP * Yang Release and Exorcism cannot be learned unless blessed by a Divine Being, a Dark Lord or a Supreme Being * Superior Hearing(Twice as much as Humans, Laetannians and Rominians) * Deldra's emotions are three time more intense than other mortal races however due to their corruption, Deldra have great difficulties in controlling their emotions and urges, often performing activities or doing something without restraint. * Immunity to corruption(Cannot be corrupted by Yin Release Magic and it's sub variants under normal circumstances) Lores * Basic Nerisatra(Only If from Neveroth) * Basic Deldra * Basic Eeldra Category:Basic Race